Family Affair
by Blaze
Summary: They kept their lives a secret from their children but now they no longer have that option. The scooby gangs kids are in for a surprise. BA


Title: Family affair  
  
Author: Blaze  
  
E-mail: cordy2k@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the characters Carly, Cole and Sam, Inferno and Zann, everyone else belongs to Joss and the gang.  
  
Distribution: If you want it take it, just let me know where it's going.  
  
Summary: Buffy and Angel aren't as ordinary as their daughter things.  
  
Time line / spoilers: Future, Willow and Oz are together. I haven't decided weather Tara happened or not but I guess it doesn't matter.  
  
Authors note: Angel's still a vampire but can go out during the daytime, and have children. The idea just sprung into my head and I couldn't stop thinking about it so I though what the hell I'll write it.  
  
Feedback? Pretty please.  
  
Part One  
  
Buffy swung the sword and chopped off the head of her opponent. Its body fell to the floor, and the head next to it.  
  
Angel came up next to her and placed his arm over her shoulder. They stood in the middle of Sunnydale Park looking at the dead demons.  
  
"Well done honey," Angel whispered into her ear.  
  
"A job well done if I do say so myself. "  
  
Angel leaned in a kissed her lips; she turned in his arms and deepened it.  
  
"Slayer, Peaches, don't you ever stop," Spike called.  
  
They pulled apart grinning, "Nope, " they replied.  
  
"Didn't think so," he told them grinning.  
  
"What can we do for you tonight Spike?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I was passing through when I heard the commotion. But I see everything's under control."  
  
"Yeah, it was just a couple of Drasoon demons. We should get home, fancy a hot chocolate Spike?"  
  
"Nah, I should get back."  
  
"You sure? We have marshmallows," Buffy said smiling.  
  
"Well…" Spike heisted. "And sprinkles."  
  
"Yep," Angel told him.  
  
"Okay, you got me. I'm in."  
  
The threesome left the park.  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy pushed the door open while laughing at some joke Spike had just told.  
  
"No way?" Buffy laughed.  
  
"You better believe it."  
  
"Where do you get this stuff?" she asked.  
  
"If you knew that I wouldn't be needed any more now would I?"  
  
Angel saw something moving in the dark, "Stop!" Angel suddenly called.  
  
The figure stopped and Buffy switched the light on. A girl around the age of fifteen stood in the doorway, with her long blonde hair trailing down her shoulders, and her hazel eyes looking guiltily at the people in front of her.  
  
"What are you still doing up young lady?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"I needed a glass of water," the girl said.  
  
"So where is it?" Angel asked.  
  
"I drank it."  
  
"Really, okay. Say I believe you, answer me this. Why are you still in your cloths?"  
  
"Okay, I was watching T.V."  
  
"What have we told you?"  
  
"That I have to be in bed by ten and if I did this one more time you were going to make me have a babysitter again."  
  
"You got that right."  
  
"So did you have a good time?" she asked changing the subject.  
  
"Don't think I don't know what you're up to Carly, but I'll bite anyway. We had a good time."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"We went for dinner then a walk, and managed to pick Spike up along the way. "  
  
"I'm glad you had a good time, I'm gonna go to bed now. Night mom, night dad." She told them and gave each a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Night Carly," they said together.  
  
"She reminds me of you Buffy," Spike told her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah, she has spark and likes then nights."  
  
Buffy smiled at him, "So let's see about this hot chocolate."  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy sat at the kitchen table with the phone to her ear, while Angel placed a plate in front of her.  
  
"Yeah it was a Drasoon, jumped out at us, but luckily we go out prepared. No Willow we're fine! No researching necessary, they were just out looking for food. No we kill…" Buffy stopped mid sentence as her daughter entered the kitchen. "Morning Carly," she said still speaking into the phone telling Willow she couldn't talk. "Yeah, I'll see you later. Bye."  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and started eating her meal; Angel and Carly took their seats at the table.  
  
"What me to pick you up after practice?" Angel asked.  
  
"No thanks dad I'll walk."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay, so Buffy want to have lunch," Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Pick me up at one," Buffy smiled and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
They finished their breakfast and placed them in the sink, they then left the house and got into the car.  
  
~~~  
  
"They're just so normal!" Carly moaned to her best friend.  
  
"I know what you mean," the redhead replied.  
  
The pair sat on a bench in the middle of the quad under a tree eating their lunch.  
  
"Don't get me wrong I love them to pieces and all, but everything seems to perfect."  
  
"You want them to be non-perfect?"  
  
"Well no, but… I don't know. I just feel like there's something missing."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know, Sam. I wish I did," she told her friend "So anyway I got busted last night, I don't know how they do it, they caught me going up the stairs."  
  
"So does that mean babysitter?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe I could convince them to let me go to your place."  
  
"Well mom wouldn't mind."  
  
"Cool, I'll ask."  
  
Carly noticed her friend's attention was somewhere else and followed her eyes to see what she was staring at.  
  
"Why don't you just ask him out?"  
  
"Because we're just friends you know that, and anyway he's going out with Melissa."  
  
"It's not serious."  
  
"Well I like things how they are," she said in a tone Carly new not to question.  
  
"Hey," the said male greeted.  
  
"Hey Cole," Sam replied.  
  
"So what are you two chatting about?" he asked as he sat cross-legged in front of them.  
  
"Just how I have to have a sitter."  
  
"Get caught again?"  
  
"Yeah, I wish I never how he catches me, it's like he can see in the dark or something."  
  
"Nah, it's just a gift all parents have."  
  
"Cole honey," a female voice called.  
  
"Oh yeah Mel, what's up?"  
  
"I was just going to get some lunch, want to come with?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Cole stood up and waved bye to his friends, Sam watched him leave with sad eyes.  
  
Cole had been friends with them since birth, he was a year older than they in school years were but he made it by a month so really he was their age. Their parent's had all been friends also, when they were young so it seemed natural that spending all that time with each other would make them close.  
  
Samantha's parents are Willow and Oz, Willow runs her own computer company that is very successful and Oz followed his love of music by buying a record store.  
  
Cole's mother and father, Anya and Xander run the local magic shop; it had been left to them after another friend had died two years back.  
  
"So are we on for the vid-fest tonight?" Carly asked.  
  
"Of course, it's a tradition."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then."  
  
Carly got up and headed into the school, while Sam stayed on the bench looking in the direction of Cole.  
  
~~~  
  
Carly lay across her bed, with Sam sitting next to her. Cole placed the video in the slot then took his place in the chair next to the bed.  
  
"So what film did you get?" Carly asked Cole.  
  
"I don't know mom picked them up."  
  
"Oh god, they could be about anything,"  
  
"Hey, she's not that bad, anyway it's good to have variety."  
  
"Anyone want anything?" Buffy's voice rang into the room.  
  
"No thanks Mrs. Summers."  
  
"Okay, well you're on your own for a while. Us old folk are going out, we'll be back soon though."  
  
"Okay, mom."  
  
Buffy left the room leaving the teenagers, on their own watching videos.  
  
~~~  
  
The six old friends sat around the graveyard in various spots, each holding their own weapon.  
  
"I'll never get tired of this!" Xander exclaimed.  
  
"Sitting in a graveyard?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, it just reminds me I'm not dead. I feel so old sometimes watching Cole."  
  
"Xander you're not even forty yet, I think you've got some years left in you."  
  
"It's okay for you, you still have the physical fitness of a teenager."  
  
"That's what being the slayer does for you."  
  
"And Angel still has his vampire strength."  
  
"I get the feeling to Xander, but we are getting old."  
  
"Will you listen to yourself, I'm older than all of you put together, squared," Anya said.  
  
"Actually…"  
  
"Okay Willow it's not exact, but I didn't have time to work it out in my head."  
  
"Sorry," Willow apologized.  
  
"You know? Sometimes I wonder how we keep all this from them," Buffy mused.  
  
"Me to, its like when we were young hiding from our parents."  
  
"I'm glad they don't know, at least they get to have a normal childhood."  
  
"Yeah, not drawn into the darkness like we were. But I'm glad we were, it gave life a purpose."  
  
"Yeah, me to. Plus I never would have met my lovely wife," Xander said looking at Anya.  
  
Their conversation was soon put to a stop by a vampire thinking he had it lucky with six meals waiting.  
  
~~  
  
Part Two  
  
"That film was rubbish," Carly stated.  
  
"It wasn't that bad," Sam protested.  
  
"It wasn't the worst I've seen but it's certainly not the best."  
  
They'd watched two of the movies and ate all of the popcorn, Cole was about to reach in and put the tape in when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who would be knocking at this time of night?" Sam asked.  
  
"I don't know," Carly answered and took off to the door.  
  
Cole and Sam followed her, standing behind her as she opened it.  
  
"Hello," Carly said to the woman at the door.  
  
The woman had soft brown hair, with blond streaks, cut into a sharp bob. Her eyes were the color of charcoal.  
  
"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but my car broke down and my cell's flat. Could I possible use your phone?"  
  
"Sorry, But not ones allowed in."  
  
"I'll be in and out I swear," she pleaded.  
  
"Sorry, like I said no one in. You can use my cell if you want."  
  
"I'll look at your car, " Cole offered.  
  
"That would be great, thank you."  
  
Carly went into the house and got her cell phone.  
  
"You could have let her in to use the phone," Sam told her.  
  
"You know the rules, mum and dad would freak if they found out. I don't know why we all have strict instruction not to let anyone in but I already got well done last night."  
  
She took the phone to the door, but there was no one there, "Hello?" she called.  
  
"Where are they?" Sam asked.  
  
"I don't know," Carly said.  
  
They stepped over the thresh hold, looking from side to side. They started towards the car when they suddenly were grabbed from behind and a cloth covered their mouths.  
  
Sam and Carly fell unconscious in their attackers arms.  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy and Angel walked down the street to their house; Buffy stopped in her tracks.  
  
"What's wrong?" Angel asked.  
  
"I have this horrible feeling something's wrong with Carly."  
  
Angel took in her scared expression and they both set off running to the house. They burst though the door; Buffy took the upstairs while Angel went around the bottom.  
  
Buffy ran down the stairs when she heard Angel shouts her name, "What, What is it?" she asked.  
  
"This," Angel held up a brick with a sheet of paper wrapped around it.  
  
He unwrapped the paper, and rolled it out. On the paper was written.  
  
Slayer and Angelus  
  
We have the children, the boy and the two girls. We just popped back into town and saw you leaving your house. We saw the children and knew our time was now.  
  
If your wondering who this is you'll just *Burn* up with anger  
  
If you want to see them again you will go to Restfield cemetery at 7:00 tomorrow night.  
  
Love  
  
Inferno and Zann.  
  
"Oh no," Buffy whispered as her hand flew to her mouth and her knees buckled, Angel caught her mid fall and lowered her down gently. He held her tight as she cried on his shoulder.  
  
He rocked her gently, "Buffy We'll get her back."  
  
"How can you be so calm?" she whimpered.  
  
"I'm not, but if we want to get them back, we need to think clearly."  
  
"You're right," Buffy told him and forced herself to swallow the sobs and stop the tears.  
  
She wiped her face of her salty tears and stood up slowly on shaky legs.  
  
"Okay, first we need to get everyone together," She said.  
  
"I'm on it," he told her and picked up the phone.  
  
~~~  
  
Fifteen minutes later the gang was assembled in the Magic shop. Buffy had filled them in on what had happened.  
  
"Don't worry, we've beat them before we can do it again," Buffy said trying to reassure them.  
  
"How can we not worry, those are our babies out there," Willow shouted.  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" Buffy shouted back. "But panicking isn't going to get them back." Buffy said more softly this time.  
  
"I know, sorry I shouted," Willow apologized.  
  
"It's okay, I understand," Buffy said while hugging her.  
  
"So what's the plan?" asked a red eyed Anya.  
  
"Well, they want to meet us in the cemetery, I'm guessing it's just to talk terms. So we talk. Then follow them back to their hiding place."  
  
"Why don't I just find them with magic?" Willow asked.  
  
"I though of that, but last time we couldn't find them because Zann had hid them with magic."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I remember now."  
  
: -: Flash Back :-:  
  
"They've got Giles," Buffy shouted as she burst through the door.  
  
"What, how?" Xander asked.  
  
"I went by his apartment and they had him, I tried to get to him but there were too many, so by the time I dusted them, Giles was gone.  
  
"So what now?" Anya asked.  
  
"Willow do that scrying spell and find where they are, Xander, Anya get weapons, Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn, go to Willie's see what you can find. Angel come with me."  
  
Everyone went about their jobs quickly, hoping to keep their minds off the inevitable.  
  
~~~  
  
"I can't find them, Zann must have cast a spell to hid them."  
  
"But Willow your stronger than she is."  
  
"That may be the case but it will take time and that we don't have."  
  
"Found them!" Cordelia said as she, Gunn and Wesley entered the shop.  
  
"Where?" Angel asked.  
  
"The mansion," Wesley told them.  
  
"Let's get it on," Gunn said.  
  
They each grabbed a weapon and left the shop.  
  
~~~  
  
The fight had been hard, but Inferno may have liked to burn people but he sure as hell didn't like fire. Buffy had torched him and Zann, while they tried to retreat.  
  
Everyone was bloody and injured, and they lay, sat, and stood around the mansion trying to catch their breath.  
  
"Hey, where's Gunn?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"I don't know, last time I saw him he was fighting vampires, over there," Wesley said.  
  
They each managed to pull themselves up and began looking for their friends.  
  
Cordelia's scream echoed through the mansion and caught everyone's attention. The gang reached her in no time and saw what had made her scream.  
  
Cordelia was kneeled in front of a body, the top of it held tightly in her arms as she rocked back and forth crying and saying 'no' over and over.  
  
Everyone else stood around, looking at the scene as if it was happening to someone else. While they mourned their friend they didn't notice two badly burnt figures sneaking out of the place.  
  
: -: End Flash back: -:  
  
They sat quietly all remembering the same moment in time, before Angel broke the silence.  
  
"Let's get this done," he said quoting Gunn.  
  
Everyone nodded and was about to leave when the door opened and Cordelia and Wesley walked in.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Xander asked.  
  
"You didn't think we'd miss this did you?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Nope," Angel answered and enveloped her in a hug.  
  
Xander handed some weapons over to Wesley, and then Cordelia.  
  
"Well come on then."  
  
~~~  
  
Carly felt as if she'd been knocked on the head with a bowling ball. She opened her eyes but quickly shut them as the light hit them. She opened them again but slower.  
  
She tried to move her arms but found they were stuck, she moved her head to the side and saw she was chained to the wall, the same as Sam and Cole. The latter two were still knocked out.  
  
She looked in front of her; she was in a huge house, with dirty white walls and hardly any furniture. It was obvious no one had lived there in a long time.  
  
She heard moaning and looked at Sam to see her waking up, "Sam."  
  
"Carly is that you?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah, are you okay?" Carly asked.  
  
Sam turned her head to look at her, "Yeah, I guess for someone who's been chained to a wall."  
  
"I want to know what's going on."  
  
"I don't know, but I really don't like it."  
  
"I wonder why Cole hasn't woken up yet?" Sam asked looking concerned for him.  
  
"That's because his body doesn't have the strengths your bodies have," A male voice told them.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Carly asked.  
  
"You're right we haven't made the introductions, I'm Inferno, and you've already met Zann," he said motioning to the woman coming through the door. "As for what we want, we want your parent's."  
  
"Why?" Carly asked.  
  
"Revenge."  
  
"What could our parent's possibly have done?" Sam asked.  
  
"They set us on fire and left us for dead."  
  
"You must have the wrong kids, our parents are boring."  
  
"They are far from boring, I can assure you."  
  
"What's going on?" Cole asked finally rousing from his slumber.  
  
"We've been kidnapped," Sam informed him.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Apparently our parents tried to kill them?"  
  
Laughter erupted from Cole; "You're kidding right? Our parents?"  
  
"You really don't know do you?" Inferno asked.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Who they are, what they do at night?"  
  
"Of course we know what they do."  
  
"Of course you do, I'd love to chat but it's time to see your parents. Come on Zann."  
  
Inferno and Zann left the room leaving three stunned teenagers and four guards.  
  
~~~  
  
The Scoobies arrived at the cemetery at exactly seven, and arranged themselves in a long line each holding a weapon in clear view.  
  
"I'd like to say it's good to see you again but that'd be a lie," Buffy spoke out.  
  
"Well, I see we're skipping the pleasantries and getting straight to it."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Revenge."  
  
"Yeah, I kind of figured that. But what do you want from us so our children will be set free?"  
  
"Well, first I want to see you die! Then I want the rest of you to leave so I can continue what I started eighteen years ago."  
  
"Well, no for the first thing, no to the second and surprisingly no to the third."  
  
"Well I guess that means we can feast tonight love," Inferno said turning to Zann.  
  
"Hum, hum," she said licking her lips.  
  
"Okay," Buffy replied defeated. "When do we make the switch?"  
  
"Buffy no," Angel pleaded.  
  
"It's the only way," she whispered.  
  
"I'm glad we could come to an agreement, tomorrow night same time same place."  
  
"Agreed," Buffy said then watched as the vampires left.  
  
"You can't be serious?" Angel asked her.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna have to be if we can't find them and free them before tomorrow at seven."  
  
~~~  
  
"Well?" Buffy asked the minute Spike arrived at the shop.  
  
"I found them, they're at the mansion."  
  
"Really? I thought they would have gone to another place."  
  
"Nope, Vampires have a habit of returning to an old haunt."  
  
"Okay so we ready?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," Xander replied.  
  
As they all left Buffy pulled Spike back, "Are you okay with this?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Because you made them, you're their sire."  
  
"Buffy, I've changed a lot. All those years ago when I told you I loved you. I meant it. Keeping you and everyone else alive is more important to me than anything. I mean look at Angel; he killed his sire for you not once but twice. That just shows what being in love with you can do."  
  
Buffy pulled him into a hug then released him looking him in the eye.  
  
"Thank you Spike," She told him then kissed him gently on the cheek before leaving the room.  
  
Spike placed a hand to his cheek where she had just kissed it, he had known for a long time nothing could ever happen between them. He even accepted it, but he still loved her and would do anything to keep her happy and safe.  
  
Part Three  
  
"Why do they think it was our parents?" Cole asked.  
  
"I have no idea but I hope they realize soon that they made a huge mistake."  
  
"Me, too. I don't like the look of them."  
  
"Me either, they do have this weird vibe about them."  
  
"Well you got your wish," Sam told her.  
  
"What wish?" Cole asked. "Not to be chained up I hope?"  
  
"No, she wanted more excitement in her life."  
  
"Well you sure got it."  
  
"I really wish I could take it back."  
  
"You really wish that?" Called a man they now knew as Inferno. "Because if you did, it would take away our fun."  
  
"When are you going to let us go?" Cole asked.  
  
"When I have, the slayer."  
  
"The what?" Carly asked.  
  
"The slayer, you really don't know anything about your parents past do you? Well the slayer is the one girl in the world chosen to fight the vampires, the demons and the forces of evil."  
  
"What?" Cole asked. "Vampires and demons don't exist. Why can't you let us go we promise not to have you committed?  
  
"You really believe vampires don't exist? Well maybe I can show you something that will change you mind."  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"This," Inferno told him before shifting in to his vampire visage soon followed by Zann and the four guards.  
  
Sam screamed while Carly and Cole started.  
  
"It's just make-up or a trick of the light," Cole protested.  
  
"Honey, can I have a sip, it could prove to them?" Zann asked.  
  
"Only a sip dear."  
  
Zann approached Cole with blood lust in her eye, she grabbed hold of his hair and he tried to struggle but her strength out matched him. She pulled his head to the side exposing his neck to view. She lowered her head and sunk her fangs into his neck.  
  
"Let go of him," Spikes voice demanded.  
  
"Spike," Carly shouted. "They're vampires, go get help."  
  
"It's okay Carly, let me handle this," he told her then turned his attention to Inferno. "Why did you have to come back?" he asked. "You should have stayed hidden.  
  
"We got tired of hiding. Decided we needed a little action."  
  
"You know them?" Sam asked.  
  
"You really shouldn't have come back, before you were set on fire I told you I had no problem killing you," he informed Inferno ignoring Sam's question.  
  
"I know, what happened to you? You were a vicious creature now you're all soppy and for helping the world."  
  
"Let's just say I fell for the wrong woman."  
  
"Oh that's right, you love the slayer. But she doesn't want you."  
  
"Your right, but I still love her and when people try to hurt her child I feel the need to hurt them."  
  
"Her child? Spike please tell us what's going on," Cole pleased.  
  
"I will as soon as you're free."  
  
"You know I can't believe they don't know, that they are, " Inferno turned his attention to Cole. "The son of an Ex-demon," "The daughter of a witch and a werewolf," he continued turning to Sam and then pausing he turned to look at Carly, "The daughter of the slayer and her souled vampire lover."  
  
"What?" all three asked in chorus.  
  
"Are you going to leave?" Spike asked.  
  
"Nope, but I think I'll have you killed." He motioned to one of the guards who pressed a button revealing seconds later a room full of vampires.  
  
"Two can play at that game. GUYS," he yelled and the gang came in.  
  
They stood in a line, "Are you guys okay?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Mom?" Carly asked in shock.  
  
"Yes honey, we have a lot of explaining to do. But first we fight. Everyone ready?"  
  
Angel morphed into his vampire visage, Oz sprouted fur and long teeth, Willow placed her hands together and a light circled around her, Anya pulled out a necklace and put it on causing it to glow green, Wesley, Cordelia and Buffy pulled out weapons.  
  
"Ready," They called together.  
  
Carly, Sam and Cole looked really shocked.  
  
Buffy ran into the vampires setting off the fight and jumped summer salting into the air, landing in front of Inferno.  
  
Willow hovered above the ground and went through the air until she reached Zann, who put her hands together and a black cloud surrounded her.  
  
They fight was long and furious, Angle managed to get to the children and pulled their chains off adding even more shock to their faces.  
  
"Take these," he said handing each a stake. "Get out of here, go to our house it's vampire safe. If anything goes up to you stick that through their heart."  
  
Carly nodded then did as her father said as if she was on autopilot.  
  
The minions had been dusted all that remained were Zann and Inferno, shrinking back.  
  
"Don't they ever learn?" Buffy asked turning to Angel.  
  
"I guess not," he told her.  
  
"This time I'm going to make sure your gone," Buffy told them.  
  
"And as you're so fond of fire," Buffy told him with an evil glint in her eye. " Willow, Anya," she called.  
  
Anya and Willow stood together holding hands, they said a few words and sprinkled a little powder and the two vampires exploded into flames.  
  
The Scooby gang watched as they burned to their deaths and as their bodies exploded causing their ashes to litter the ground.  
  
After Wesley and Xander who had been injured during the fight, were taken to the emergency room, the rest of the Scoobies headed to the Summer's residence.  
  
~~~  
  
They arrived to find the three children on the sofa, looking confused.  
  
"I guess we have some explaining to do."  
  
"Big time," Carly said. "Hoe come you never told us?"  
  
"We didn't want you in that world, we lived there at your age and we didn't want to do it to you."  
  
"What are you?" Sam asked.  
  
"From the beginning I guess, well I'm the vampire slayer. The one girl chosen to fight the vampires, demons and the forces of darkness. I was called at the age of fifteen…." And she told her story, as Buffy finished Willow took over and they each took turns telling their tail.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I second that."  
  
"I third it."  
  
"All this time," Carly whispered. "Wow. And I though we were too normal."  
  
"So what happens now?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well for you, you'll have to be locked up three times a month until you can control your wolf."  
  
"What?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well your father is a werewolf, so you are half werewolf. When you're sixteen you will become one."  
  
"Okay, that's not at all hard to take in," she said sarcastically.  
  
"And you honey, will have to be careful about your anger. As we're afraid you may inherit some vampire traits."  
  
"What about me?" Cole asked.  
  
"You're fine, you're fully human."  
  
"Oh," he said looking almost disappointed.  
  
"I'll trade you being half werewolf for being normal," Sam offered.  
  
"Nah."  
  
"It's really late, we should try and get some sleep."  
  
"You're going to be able to sleep after that?" Carly asked.  
  
"Oh that was nothing. That was like a quarter of what we've faced."  
  
"Oh," Carly replied.  
  
"Come on, you can all stay here."  
  
The Scooby gang rested for the night, leaving open possibilities for the children of the people whom had saved the world on more that one occasion.  
  
The End 


End file.
